Double Walker
by The Girl In The White Scarf
Summary: In that dark, winter street, Eliot bumped into someone. Doppelgängers are often perceived to be an omen of bad luck. What was it that his doppelgänger was trying to tell him? Will someone on his team takes the fall?
1. Chapter 1

_I was reading the novel How I Met Myself and this popped into my mind. From the novel by David A. Hill :) The first chapter is going to be very short. Hope it's okay :)_

* * *

><p><strong>A Strange Meeting<strong>

Eliot was walking home from his office one December evening. It was a Monday. The weather was very cold, about -15 degree Celsius, and there were some low clouds around the tops of the buildings. There were little snow on the streets.

Once he'd left the main road, there weren't many people in the streets of Boston. Everything was very quiet. Silence. There weren't many cars either. He wonders why. It felt as if the city was waiting for something.

As he walked along the streets, he thought about what had happened at work. He had argued with one of the people he worked with. It was the first serious problem he have ever had with the team. They don't normally argue with each other. He was trying to think what to do about it.

After about five minutes it started to snow heavily, so that the streets were soon completely white. Snow was all over the place.

As he was walking along a very dark part of one street, there was the noise of a door shutting loudly inside a building. Then he heard the sound of someone running. Suddenly, the street door opened and a man came out of it and ran straight into him.

He fell over into the snow, shouting something like "Hey, watch where ya goin'!"_ - _his words were loud in the empty street. He brushed some of the snow off his face and looked up.

The man in the black coat who ran into Eliot turned back to look at him for a moment. "Sorry," the man said very quietly, before running away.

Long-haired, blue eyes.

Whoa. What Eliot saw at that moment, in that dark winter street was very strange, and he felt very confused. Because what he saw was _himself_._ His _face looking down at him. _His_ mouth saying sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a little bit of introduction, boring stuff... heheh. Not a lot of conversations though, on the first and second chapter, but it'll come soon on the next chapters :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Getting To Know Him<strong>

Perhaps he'd better tell you something about him before he goes on with the rest of his story.

His name is Eliot Spencer. Long haired, blue eyes, kinda muscular. You probably don't want to know what he does for a living. He's wanted in five countries, including Myanmar, which is offering a half million bounty on his head. You see, he works with a bunch of thieves.

He used to work alone, but now he has a team. He never really liked working in teams before, but he guesses things changed now. They're different. It's not really a bad thing to be working with them after all.

As a team, of course they have a leader. The name's Nathan Ford. Used to work with IYS Insurance, but then he quitted. He's the mastermind. They often look to him to make the major decisions. Serves as a father figure to the team. Eliot respects him a lot, he even trusts him with his life.

Then they have a grifter, Sophie Devereaux. Even when she's a grifter, Eliot trusts her a lot. She treats him as an equal, and that's totally fine. They count on Nate to make sure the job's done, and they count on her to make sure they'll be alright.

The next member of the team is Alec Hardison. Eliot and Hardison, they kind of have a sibling-like rivalry. He's the hacker. He handles the team electronics and modified they cell phones, giving them a variety of uses that most people couldn't even think of. He's a smart guy, that one.

The thief, Parker. No other name, just Parker. At least that's how Eliot knew her. She's like his younger sister or something. It's true, that she's twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag, and there's definitely something wrong with her – but if Eliot could have her in any other way, he wouldn't.

In 2008 Eliot was hired by Victor Dubenich to work with these people to steal plane designs. Then the man double-crossed them, and so Nate came up with another plan that will get them revenge and also lots of money. The plan succeeded, and they decided to stay together and continue doing their job. At first they hated each other, but now they're somewhat like a family.

His place? He lives in one of the narrow streets in Boston, which is 3 Salem Street in Boston's North End, not far from their office above John McRory's bar. It is one of the oldest residential community, where people have lived since 1630s. North End is enriched with Italian restaurants and ethnic specialty stores. The Old North Church is also very near, which is located at 193 Salem Street. Copp's Hill is where the Copp's Hill Burying Ground is located, and here people could see tombs dating back from the 17th, 18th and 19th century.

In some part of the North End, some streets can be very dark since not many people live there, and those would be like Hull Street, Charter Street and Snow Hill Street, which are the borders of Copp's Hill.

And it was in one of those streets that Eliot met himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Third chapter! If the story is bad, please tell me about it. Thanks! :D_

_English is my second language, so please do correct my grammar... gonna have an English exam soon ~.~_

* * *

><p><strong>A Search<strong>

Now he'll continue his story.

He lay there in the snow for a few moments, trying to understand what the hell had just happened. His first thought was, '_Where had the man gone?_'.

He looked along the street, and was just in time to see him turning right at the next corner.

He got up immediately, brushed the snow off his clothes and ran after him. The Man crossed the road and went into another street. When he got to the corner, Eliot saw him going into a doorway. Eliot walked quickly along the empty street, and found it was the entrance to a cellar. It was under a block of flats, and people had to go down some steps to get in. It was one of those Italian cafes where working men meet to drink espresso and talk. There was the low noise of conversation.

Eliot stood there in the snow in front of the entrance for a moment, deciding what to do, whether he should go in or not. He looked around. The street looks quiet. Somehow he had a strange feeling of going down into the cellar. He looked down; he looked at his footprints – the dark marks his feet had made in the newly fallen snow. _His own_ footprints... but only _his_ footprints? Where were _the Man's_? It was just getting weirder and weirder.

He decided to go in. He stepped down into the cellar. It smells. He spotted a rat at the corner. This was the first time he had ever been into that kind of err... below-ground cafe?

Inside, it was suddenly warm, especially after the cold, snowy winter streets. It was darker than the outside, and his eyes took a few moments to be used to the darkness. He looked around the cafe – there were a few men dressed in working clothes, standing in small groups, drinking their strong espresso and talking. He looked over to the counter where he expected the Man he saw before to be buying his coffee or something. But there was just a young man with blonde hair, talking to the man who served him a drink. Probably the cafe owner.

The place was not very big; it's just a small cafe beneath the flat. He walked around and looked at every single person in the cafe very carefully.

The Man was nowhere to be seen.

Eliot walked over to the counter. "Where did the man go?" he asked the cafe owner.

"What man?" the owner asked back.

"Just before I came in," he said gruffly, "there was another man who came in. Where is he?"

The cafe owner looked at the blonde man next to him, with a look on his face that seemed to say, '_Who's this mad man?_'

Eliot realized that he _did _sound kind of strange.

"Sorry." he started again. "I'm lookin' for a friend. Thought he just came in. That's why I came in too. You sure nobody came in just before me?"

"See for yourself," said the cafe owner, his arms wide open, showing Eliot the men in the cafe.

"But is there no other room in here?" Eliot asked again, irritated.

"Only the toilet." said the owner, pointing to a black door at the corner.

Eliot gave him a small nod and went over to the door. He opened it and looked inside. It was cold, dirty, smelly. And _empty_.

He stared at the toilet for awhile. He didn't know what to do, and so he decided to stay at the cafe and see if anything would happen.

"A cup, please." he said to the cafe owner as soon as he got back to the counter.

The owner gave it to him. Eliot paid, and then he looked for an empty place. He took a seat at the empty table near the counter. A television was at the corner of the room. The news was on. He watched the news – there was nothing interesting. He waited. Nobody came in or out. Nobody knew where he was. Not even his team. He drank another cup. He waited until the cafe was closed, and then he left.

He didn't understand _anything_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester, Akirarene, babybluerhino, tonichua and others who have been kind enough to add this story to their alerts or favorites. I really appreciate it, a lot :D __Hmm but the thing is, there's four chapters already and yet no one reviewed... I guess this story is boring? Please let me know :( I would love to hear what you think. If it's really that bad... I should stop._

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Way Round<strong>

"Bloody hell, you look tired." said Sophie, as Eliot was standing by the front door of their office the next morning, taking off his coat and boots. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing." Eliot replied, not really bothering to answer her. He usually tells the team the truth, Sophie especially, because she knows if he's lying anyway.

But it was just as he walked to the office earlier, he decided that it would be better not to say anything about what had happened. When he thought about it, it all sounded so stupid. Someone ran out of a building and knocked him down into the snow. Even when Eliot was a strong person. When the Man turned back to say sorry, he saw that it looked just like him. And then, when he followed the Man left no footprints. And the Man wasn't in the cellar he saw the Man enter.

So Eliot ignored Sophie, and decided to keep the truth – if it _was_ the truth – to himself.

By noon, the team came up with a friendly agreement regarding the argument on the previous day, and finally Eliot got to know something good, and he forgot about the strange incident yesterday.

The job went well, and he forgot all about the Man, until he walked back after the job was done, along the same street where he met the Man. He walked quickly to his place, leaving the street.

By now, he wasn't sure if he really had seen someone who looked the same as him. But when he went into the bathroom to wash himself after having a long day, and he looked at his face in the mirror, he knew it was right. It wasn't just someone who looked a bit like him; it was _him_ that he'd seen.

Until he met himself, he always thought himself to be a strong, intelligent hitter. Well, maybe not as intelligent as Hardison, but yeah, sort of. He thought he understood more or less how the world around him worked, even with his new world being with a team.

But whatever happened that night, in that dark, winter street had changed something inside him, and he couldn't get it out of his mind. He kept seeing himself on the ground, again and again.

That night, in bed, he couldn't sleep. Not even his usual 90-minutes-a-day sleep. He kept thinking about what happened over and over again.

Until 2.30 am in the morning, when he started to doze off.

* * *

><p>He heard the noise of a door shutting loudly. Eliot ran out of the building as quick as he can, but unfortunately he ran into someone. A man. The man fell down into the snow. The man looked up, brushed the snow off his face, and shouted 'Hey, watch where ya goin'!' angrily. Eliot turned to say sorry, and saw that it was <em>him<em> lying on the ground.

* * *

><p>He woke up in a cold sweat. He bolted up and sat on his bed. He felt cold, although the bedroom was nice and warm. He ran his fingers through his hair.<p>

"Weird. Just... weird." Eliot muttered to himself.

The strange thing was that it was as if the dream had changed everything round; because in the dream it was _him_ who ran out of the building, not the _Man_, and when Eliot looked at the man on the ground it was himself.

He took a deep breath, and lay down. He lay there, staring at the four walls in the dark, watching the dream playing over and over again like a cinema inside his head.

He felt afraid, but he didn't really understand what it was that he was afraid of. He didn't know why, but he thought, maybe he should at least tell someone about it. But no one would believe him. It all sounded too... _crazy_.


End file.
